the haunted woods
by 23xo97
Summary: kyon and haruhi go on a date and get lost in a haunted froset and a strange creature seems to be after them. Will Kyon confess his love to Haruhi.
1. the woods pt1

Summary: Kyon and Haruhi go on a date and get lost.

i own nothing.

Chapter to the woods pt.1

It was their first time out and everything went fine so far. "Hey Haruhi when I was a kid I hear that there was this haunted house in the woods want to see if we can find it."Kyon stated because he knew Haruhi was not into normal things so a haunted house might increase his chance of going out with her. "A haunted house is a great idea Kyon." She seemed interested now. "All right but when we get to the woods we have to stay on the path." They were about two minutes from their desation when Haruhi ran ahead.

"I think we really think we should stay on the path like normal people would." He stated the fact knowing they could very well get lost in the woods. "When have I ever been into anything normal?" Kyon remembered they brought camping gear to go camping the filed not the wood's. "Haruhi some old lady told me once that those woods arte haunted and to never camp in them at night but I nerved believed her." he thought that should keep Haruhi entertained enough. Kyon did not know that this exacted Haruhi to much for their own good. "Kyon we should camp hear to see if that old lady was right, we may even see a ghost." Haruhi ran off the path into the woods leveeing Kyon to fallow behind her.

They walked what seemed to Kyon about two miles. Once the found what looked like an abandoned camping site they began to set up camp for the night. Kyon set up the tent while Haruhi gathered fire wood. While putting up the tent Kyon noticed a ghostly white figure looking start at him. He finished setting up the tent and went to help Haruhi gather fire wood. "Hey Haruhi are you sure that you want to camp in the woods." As the returned to their camp Kyon notice that something was not quite right about these woods. "I really hope we see a ghost out hear or this entire day would have been boring." Kyon had the feeling that something was going to happen and Haruhi would have caused it if she didn't thou that would mean.

He instantly banished the thought that something could happen that did not have Haruhi at the center of it. As they made dinner Kyon noticed a glowing pair of eyes watching them. " agggh" scrambled to his feet his face showed complete horror as a howl of a wolf could be heard in the distance. "Oh what is ammeter Kyon?" Haruhi acted so calm it put Kyon in even more shock. "In the bush I saw a pair of glowing red eyes." Kyon feared what would happen to the two of them if they stayed any logger. Haruhi turned around and looked at the bush but nothing was there. "There is nothing there Kyon." As Haruhi stated that they both heard low growl. "grrrr." Haruhi turned back and looked at Kyon. "yyou heard that right." She stuttered. Kyon shook his he head yes in reply to the question. "of course I did I am not deaf."


	2. the woods pt2

Summary: Kyon and Haruhi go on a date and get lost.

I own nothing.

Chapter 2 the woods pt.2

Haruhi eyes light up with excitement as the growling seemed to get closer. Kyon saw what looked like a base ball bat in the bush. He ran to the bush picking up what he thought to be a base ball bat. It was not a base ball bat but the tale of a seven foot monster with fangs that goes to it shoulders. It had blue fur and green eyes and was looking start at him. Kyon ran to Haruhi grabbed her hand and stared to run. "Kyon did you see that you where right these wood's are haunted this is so cool I want to get a closer look." Haruhi said with a smile. _"At least she is having fun but, I should have known better than to step off that path now Haruhi is in dinger and I have not told her that i_ ." Growling came from behind the best was getting closer than it suddenly vanished." Kyon why are we running we should get a closer look at it maybe it is friendly." Haruhi obtusely did not want to run for her life so Kyon decided to give her a piece of his mind."your kidding me right you rilize that thing had sarp claws and fangs.""Your piont kyon.""my point is that it probley want to kill us." Kyon shouted at her.

Haruhi seemed into what was happening Kyon was sure that she was the cause of this._" I am sure we walked over a stream after we got off the path , maybe we can find an old abounded trail that is no longer in use_." Kyon thought they would make it to the shallow small little stream they crossed earlier. They sky seemed light up because there was a full moon out. At lest they should see where they are going. "Haruhi I think I see a camp fire a head." Kyon look ahead at what seemed to be a camp fire. Running as fast as he could he also made sure not to loss Haruhi. _"If it shows itself again I guess I should carry Haruhi on my back so I don't lose, I can't lose her I love her._" Kyon thought that no matter what Haruhi should come out of these woods alive. As they approached the camp, kyon deicide to call out to the camper's. "Hey can you help us we were being chased by a, what the ?" Kyon noticed his and Haruhi bag's on the ground.

When they got to the camp site Kyon realized it was their camp site." _There is no way we ran in circle I swore that we ran straigh_t." Kyon panted. "Hey I think we lost it." He looked at Haruhi who pouted. "Actually wanted to get I closer look Kyon you're no fun." Haruhi said sacking her head." Honestly I was she would realize that thing could have killed us , also the fact that we ran straight and ended up back at are camp site mean's we could have gone in a circle it is a good thing I brought I map of the park and a compass." Kyon walked up to his bag and took out the map and realized that where they where was not on the map. The map was blank and the compose was going hey wire.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Chapter 3

* * *

" What is going on here."Kyon fliped what he thought to be the map he brought to the back side._"Just geart know I'm lost in the wood with haruhi could this get any worse."_Kyon sock his head."what a matter Kyon?"Haruhi asked._" I think I should tell her that we are probbley going to die in these wood's but i don't think that would be a good idea."_"the map is black and the coposse is broken."he told her."that odd the map had picture's of the trail's and stuff on it earlyer are you messing with me kyon?"Hauhi seemed to believe that it was a joke."I"m not look for your slef."Kyon hand her the map and wacthed her flip it to the back.

_" kyon's right the map is blank I could sworn that it was a map of the trail's throw the froset earlier some thing not right hear and I'm going to find out what it is."_'I guess your right now what do we do?"Kyon hesitated to answer her."I wish i knew."They sat their in silance staring at the fire thinking of what to do next.


End file.
